Rising Star: Kagome
by x.xLuvLikWoex.x
Summary: SkipBeat*.Kagome, a seemingly talentless girl forced into hard labor at an early age,is dumped by the only person shes ever relied on,childhood friend Inuyasha,a rising pop star bent on surpassing his famous cousin, Sesshomaru.Vowing revenge,Kagome enters into the show biz industry with every intention of crushing Inu.Little does she know that the road to stardom isnt what it seems
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

After yet another long day of work, Kagome slowly shuffled into the tiny one studio apartment she called home. The place wasn't the most luxurious, but she kept it clean so it at least appeared decent. That is, if one could ignore the faded, peeling wallpaper, mildewed corners, and old creaking floorboards. Even worse, there was a constant leaking coming from somewhere she'd never been able to find, the hot water ran cold in just five minutes, and the air conditioning only worked half the time. She would have gotten a different, far more tasteful apartment, or better yet had gotten the landlord to fix the many problems since the two years she's been living here, but both cost money.

Money she spent nearly every minute of every day working for, but it was still scarce. Every penny she earned went to the orphanage she'd grown up in on the outskirts of Tokyo, only a half hour away from where she now lived. The only time she spent money on herself was unless she absolutely needed to for survival.

She currently had more jobs than fingers, some of them minor ones that required long hours and little pay. Not that it mattered. Money was money, and she'd take what she can get. Kamis knew she needed it. Tokyo was a big city, and everyday was a battle for survival

With a long suffering sigh, Kagome trudged over to her futon and fell with a loud thump. Today's work had made her sweat to the point where she'd been soaked. She smelled awful, her clothes were dirty and greasy, and she was in serious need of a long shower, even though the hot water wouldn't last. But she couldn't conjure up the energy to make the short trip to the small bathroom that was only a few feet away. She was utterly exhausted.

Just as Kagome felt her heavy lids slide shut, she heard the soft sound of a lock being turned, followed by the creaking of the front door as it was being open. Knowing only one other person besides her and the landlord had the key to this apartment, Kagome felt a warmth spread through her body. Suddenly feeling reenergized, she sat up in delight and looked to the front door.

_Inuyasha_.

Her childhood friend, her only friend, really. He'd befriended her when she'd first moved to orphanage. He himself had only just moved there a few months before she had. Back then, Kagome had only been six. Her parents had died in a car accident, and, having been placed in the orphanage, Kagome hadn't been very social. She'd simply wanted to be alone. But the white-haired boy had connected with her pain, having just recently lost his own parents. They'd struck up a friendship, and have been since.

Kagome gazed at him in awe as he moved further into the apartment, closing the door behind him. He was dressed in a pair of faded jeans with a black leather jacket over a white T-shirt, his long moon-white hair tied back in a ponytail. His golden eyes skimmed right past her as he walked over to the large closet that contained all her clothing. And his, for the occasions when he randomly decided to come home.

Two years ago, when they were still in junior high, the two of them had traveled to the more urban part of Tokyo. Inuyasha had always had dreams of being famous, and of surpassing his famous older cousin Sesshomaru Taisho, who had always lived the more fortunate life. And so he had pursued those dreams. It had only taken half a year for some big company to recognize him. Though he'd only been fourteen at the time, his handsome rough looks had landed him in a brief teen modeling career before he debuted last year as a pop singer. Kagome, being the loyal friend, had cheered him on the whole way, even though she'd had to stay behind while he went on tours and whatnot. He continued to secretly see Kagome every now and then, but each time his visits grew shorter and shorter. Kagome had even noticed he'd grow a bit more distant each time, but she hadn't questioned it.

She watched as he picked up a traveling back off the floor of the closet and began to load it with his things. Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha? Are you leaving already? You just got here."

When he didn't answer, just continued to fill his bag, Kagome leapt to her feet. "Inuyasha?"

With a deep, almost annoyed sigh, he straightened. "What?"

Kagome tilted her head to the side, her brows furrowed. "You can't be leaving so soon. When are you coming back?"

He shrugged and went back to piling his bag.

"I'm sorry if I sound persistent," she said quietly, "but I'm just worried sometimes. You hardly visit anymore, and you stopped answering my texts or calls..."

"Look, I've been busy," he snapped. After several minutes, he zipped it up and slung the bag over his shoulder. Then he turned to look at her with expressionless eyes. "Listen, Kagome. We've been friends for a long time. But I've changed. I don't have time for you anymore."

Kagome's heart throbbed painfully. "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't, you stupid girl." His features hardened as he glared at her. "I'm a pop star now. Which means I don't mingle with people like you."

Kagome gasped, a chill going down her spine. "We've been friends for years, Inuyasha! How can you say that?"

He sneered at her. "What part of my words are you not understanding? My success means more to me than some petty friendship. That's why I came to Tokyo in the first place. To simply be the best. And the best don't taint themselves with commoners like you."

Kagome stiffened, suddenly feeling a burst of outrage. "You use to be a commoner yourself not too long ago, you baka! Or has all your so-called success gone to the fat head of yours that you simply forgot that you're just a run away dropout just like me?"

He yawned, as if bored, which only further infuriated Kagome. "Maybe it has gone to my head. Either way, that's the past, Kagome babe. It's all behind me."

Kagome gritted her teeth. "I quit school for you! I've spent the past two years working all hours of the day, just to support you! I've been here living the most miserable life, just so you can get to where you are now! I've all but dedicated my life to you, and this is how you repay me?"

He placed his free hand over his heart in mock sympathy. "And I am thankful. Truly, Kagome, I am. I mean, who else would have foolishly thrown their life away for me?" He grinned and began to walk back towards the front door. "It's been nice knowing you."

Kagome growled low in her throat. With his back exposed, Kagome wanted nothing more than to plunge a knife in it. And she wasn't even that much of a violent person. "You...bastard! I will not forget this."

He shrugged, unaffected. "I already have. That's the power of showbiz, babe."

Kagome clenched her teeth so hard her jaw popped. "I will have my revenge, Inuyasha."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" He asked, sounding uninterested as he neared the door.

"I'm going to crush you at your own game."

He paused with his hand on the door knob, then let out a bark of laughter. He grinned at her over his shoulder. "You can't be serious! You are awfully as plain in appearances, babe. Barely even that! And even if you just a mite bit prettier, I've known you for years. You have _no_ talents whatsoever. _None_!" He laughed again, turning to open the door and step out. Without looking back at her, he said, "But good luck, though!" And closed the door behind him.

Kagome seethed with fury. She wasn't even tired anymore. No, she was hurt, humiliated, and, above all, so furious she felt as if the room would explode beneath the intense emotion.

He'd used her. Pure and simple. Oh, she should have seen this coming. She felt so stupid! Why else had he shown only her the utmost kindness, while he treated everyone else with a petulant disdain?

Oooh, she'd make that bastard pay. She will. She was going to become an even greater celebrity than him. She swore right then and there she would.

She was going to crush the bastard.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: thank you, thank you, thank you! To my first reviewers! Much love to you guys! **

**Disclaimer: do not own and Inuyasha characters, and only half the plot!**

Chapter 2:

Kagome didn't sleep that night. She simply couldn't. She'd been far too angry. And beneath that, miserable. Despite the fact that he'd turned into a complete bastard, he'd still been her childhood friend. Even if she now knew it had been a false friendship all along, she'd thought it was real over the years. It had certainly felt real. He'd been kind to her in his own way, had protected her and guided her through the pain of her parents' death, and had always been there for her. It seemed impossible that after all they'd been through he had simply turned his back on her. And then insulted her in the worst ways possible.

When they'd first come to Tokyo it was Kagome who'd had to actual work. While he walked around the city flaunting his good looks and whatnot, she'd spent all her time working furiously to afford their apartment, along with their food and clothing. Even when he'd started modeling and making money, he'd kept most of it to himself, saying he needed to save up for better clothing and styles if he was going to make it big. He'd also said that when he had enough he was going to take care of her, never make her work again.

And like a stupid idiot, Kagome had believed him! Oh, if only she hadn't been so blind, so ignorant of that fact that he was a manipulative, arrogant, backstabbing jerk.

Kagome hadn't lied when she said she'd get back him. She would. He'd made it into the entertainment industry easily. It shouldn't be too hard.

But then again, he _was_ annoyingly handsome. It was no wonder he'd been spotted by a modeling agent so quickly, only after a few months of being in the city, in fact. And to match his good looks, he had a great voice. In what seemed like the blink of an eye he'd become a singing sensation. And that was all it took to snag the hearts of teens from all around Japan and neighboring countries.

With a disgusted sigh, Kagome turned on the tiny TV set in the middle of the barely there metal table she used to eat at. Perhaps whatever was on would help her boiling anger to simmer down. She needed her head to be cleared enough to think of how she was going to beat Inuyasha.

_ "Welcome again, ladies and ladies, to the Kimi-Kimi talk show!" _

The high voice of a woman called out from the small speakers. Kagome ignored it and went into the closet and began to gather the uniforms she would need for her jobs today. Luckily, she only had to work three today. Not so luckily, however, one of them required her to work late yet again. She could hardly wait until the two more days until weekend, where she'd arranged her jobs so she didn't have to work.

_ "Now, before the break, we promised you a very special guest! And as always, we keep our promises! Voted Most Handsome Male Actor of the Year, please, put your hands together for the Sesshomaru Taisho!" _

Kagome paused in the act of buttoning up the red and yellow uniform of one fast food joint. Her head lifted up and she watched as a ridiculously man walked on stage. He was tall with long legs encased in white dress. He wore a matching white jacket with a neat light blue tie to emphasize his pale beauty. His molten amber eyes were narrow, his lips curved into a small smile as he walked across the stage. He gave a small dip of his head to the two hosts, and waved at the women in the audience who were screaming their heads off. His mile-long hair was left to flow around him like a never ending river of silk.

Kagome watched the small screen with narrowed eyes. Sesshomaru Taisho. Inuyasha's hated paternal cousin, the one he'd sworn to surpass in life. Kagome hadn't known the full reason why Inuyasha hated his cousin so much, only that he'd always thought it unfair how Sesshomaru was like a deity in the entertainment industry. He had everything he could possibly ask for, while Inuyasha had lost everything at a young age.

Kagome snorted. Having been utterly, foolishly devoted to Inuyasha for years, she'd started to see Sesshomaru as the enemy as well. But now she had no reason to hate him, right?

As the crowd settled down as best they could, Sesshomaru took a seat opposite of the two hosts who were watching him with open interest. As Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, she'd always been struck with just how different the two cousins were. Where Inuyasha was a rough, thick headed, bad boy type, Sesshomaru had an air of utter elegance. Everything about him was poised and perfectly calibrated. Everything his younger cousin was not.

Kagome shook her head in annoyance, and resumed buttoning up her shirt, half listening as Kimi and Kimi began interviewing their guest.

_ "Mr. Taisho, you began your debut in the Tenoko Entertainment Corporation, one of Japan's leading entertainment enterprises. It's common knowledge that TEC specializes in nearly every form of entertainment, as does the rivaling company, UZO Studios. Tell us..."_

Kagome missed the rest of what one of the Kimis were saying as a sudden thought popped in her head. Inuyasha worked at UZO Studios, the rivaling company of TEC. What better way to get revenge than to work alongside his most hated enemy?

With a smile, Kagome finished dressing in her full uniform. She cut the little tv off as Sesshomaru was about to respond to whatever question that had been asked of him.

"You are going down, Inuyasha," she thought with a small chuckle.

...

** (Two days later)**

Kagome stood outside the tall building belonging to TEC. More than twenty stories high, it stretched far into the sky, looming over its surround neighbors. It was on the far side of the city, which meant Kagome had had to take the subway to get here. It had taken nearly an hour, but Kagome had been patient...ish.

Taking in a deep breath, she strolled through one of the revolving front doors, almost getting trapped in the dizzying portal. When she righted herself and made it through, she glanced around in amazement at the elegant lobby. She'd never before seen such finery in real life, had only had her imagination and scenes from tv.

The floor was made of black marble that was polished so well she could see her reflection. On the far side of the room was a bank of elevators. On the left was a carpeted lounge with furniture made of gold and red befit for a king. On the right was a front desk where two receptionists stood behind, wide smiles plastered on their faces as they smiled kindly at all who passed by. Off to the side of them was a wide hall with a hanging sign that read: CAFETERIA.

With wide eyes filled with awe, Kagome strolled over to the receptionists. They looked at her and did a double take, their smiles briefly faltering.

"Good afternoon, miss," one said, her voice polite, though her eyes scanned Kagome's clothing critically. "Can I help you?"

Kagome frowned. Okay, so she was sure she wasn't the usual type of person they're use to seeing walk through the doors. And having seen the others roaming through the room, she knew her plain way of dress -_dark jeans, black hoodie, and long hair in a low ponytail_- was nowhere near as elegant or conservative as the others in the room. But it wasn't her fault she lived a rather crappy life with very little money to buy a proper business attire.

Well, to be honest, it _was_ somewhat her fault. She was the one who threw away her life, having agreed to work day and night for whatever she could. But still...

"I want to get into the show-business," Kagome said simply.

The two receptionists' faces fell. "Eh?..."

"Do you have an appointment with someone...?" One asked uneasily.

"No."

The two shared puzzled glances. "Um..."

"Look, I know it's a strange thing to request. Truly, I do. But I _need_ to get into this industry. Is there someone I can speak to who has a say in that?"

A animated sweat formed on both their heads. "Eh... I-I'm afraid we can't do that."

Kagome scowled. "Why not?" She paused, then narrowed her eyes. "Is it because of the way I'm dressed? What, do you have to have a certain look to be accepted here or something?"

The two women became flustered. "Oh, n-no! No, miss, it's not that at all-"

"Then what's the problem? Why can't I see anybody?"

"Miss," one said urgently, "you have to have an appointment. We can't just allow you to come in here without an appointment. Perhaps if you can come at another time when you've scheduled one..."

"What's going on here?" A male voice called out.

Kagome turned to peer at a man in mid-thirties. He was slim with violet eyes and black hair pulled into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. "I'm trying to get into the pop-showbiz, and these women are saying I can't."

The women became even more flustered. "I-It's not like that, Mr. Miroku! We were simply telling the miss that she needed an appointment before coming in here unannounced!"

The man's narrowed eyes looked Kagome over, his mouth tightened into a thin line. "If you'll follow me, miss, I may be able to help you."

Kagome's own eyes narrowed, not liking his critical assessment of her. "Okay."

...

Kagome slid across from Miroku in a small table booth near the large windows in the half filled cafeteria. The moment she took her seat, he jumped straight to the point. "So, Miss Higurashi. You want to get into the show-business."

"_Hai_!"

He eyed her again, a black brow lifting up. "You don't seem very interested in it."

Kagome frowned. "What do you mean? Of course I'm interested! Why do you think I'm here?"

His eyes squinted, as if trying to see into her soul. "You seem determined enough. But not completely interested. Otherwise you would not have come dressed as you are."

Kagome lowered her head to hide her curling lip. "I apologize if money is scarce to come by these days, especially for young people," she said, her voice surprisingly even.

"Furthermore," he continued, ignoring her, "I sense that your reason for wanting to join this industry is not because you have a true passion for it. Why are you really here? Do you want quick money? Fame?"

Kagome grunted uncomfortably. Of course she didn't have a true passion for the stupid showbiz industry. All she wanted to do was crush that baka Inuyasha. "I will admit that I have no true desire to be here. I could hardly care about fame or being recognized. Money wouldn't be so bad," she said thoughtfully. She could use it to fully help the orphanage she'd grown up in.

His face fell in disbelief. "You're not here because it's always been your dream or something?"

Kagome scoffed. "No." Her dreams were to support the orphanage and get revenge on Inubaka.

His peered at her again. "You hadn't thought about making money through this until I brought it up, so that's not what's motivating you either." He tapped his chin. "Then you must be here as a fan of Sesshomaru's. Trying to get close to him."

Kagome reeled back in shock. "What?" Though she'd accepted that she no longer had a reason to like him, she'd also never had a true interest in him. Sure he was insanely beautiful, but she hadn't even so much as given him a second look if ever she saw his image somewhere. "I have no care whatsoever for him. I only want revenge on Inuyasha Taisho."

He seemed surprised by this bit of news, but then dismissed it. "If that's the case then you are here for all the wrong reasons."

Kagome's hand came down on the table, hard. "Look, I'm sure there are many others in the world who have entered into show business for less than pure intentions. I'm only one in a million of them." She knew it was stupid of her to use such a rude tone with the man who might very well have a say in whether she joins here or not, but she couldn't help it. Her temper flared when it wanted, and very rarely did she have control over it.

He leaned forward, resting his chin in his palm. "You have a point there. Tell me, which section are you looking to join?"

Kagome blinked, annoyance temporarily forgotten. "Section?"

His brows furrowed. "_Hai_, section, as in a specific theme in the industry in which you want to enter."

Kagome blinked again. She hadn't thought of that. All she'd been focused on was simply becoming more of a celebrity than Inuyasha.

Clearly seeing her confusion, he sighed. "I see that you haven't even thought that far ahead. Well, are you into acting?"

Kagome thought about it, then shook her head. "Not interested."

He frowned. "Singing?"

"_No!_" Kagome said, a bit too harshly.

His frowned deepened. "Talent?" He asked tiredly.

"Um, no."

"...I'm afraid our business is done here." He rose from his seat and turned to walk away.

"Wait, what? No!" She jumped up and latched onto his arm. "I want to join showbiz! Please, I need to!"

Miroku's eyes grew wide with his eyebrows twitching downward. "Security!"

Before Kagome could blink, two big burly men grabbed both of her arms. She struggled against them, but to no avail. How could they possibly be so freaking huge? She looked at Miroku, tears stinging her eyes. "Please, Miroku-san! I need this! I-"

"You really expect to walk in here, without an appointment or anything, expecting to simply become famous? Just like that?" He said with a snap of his fingers. "And then you don't have any real interest in any of the sections! You cannot join the showbiz with no passion, no skill, and no talent."

With that, he began to walk away from her. "Wait!" Kagome cried weakly, not caring that everyone in the cafeteria had to to watch the disturbance. Miroku just continued walking, not even sending her a backwards glance.

Kagome hung her head, knowing what she had to do. Kamis, she sworn she would never do it again since her parents died. But she had to. She simply _had_ to. Using her bangs to hide her eyes, Kagome, fighting to hold back tears, open her mouth to sing.

...

Miroku didn't know who that girl thought she was, walking in here expecting someone to simply _hand_ her a job. Showbiz was not that easy. Kamis, what a stupid girl.

And what a ridiculous motivation! Only wanting revenge? Ha! He wished her the best luck in life, because she certainly wasn't going to make it here.

_ 'There's a song that's inside of my soul._

_ 'It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.'_

Miroku's steps faltered and stopped.

_ 'I'm awake in the infinite cold._

_ 'But you sing to me over and over and over again.'_

That voice, as soft and sweet as an angel's, yet strong and powerful in perfect tones, washed over him, filling him with an odd warmth.

_ 'So I lay my head back down_

_ 'And I lift my hands and pray_

_ 'To be only yours. I know now you're my only hope.'_

Ever so slowly, he turned towards the owner of such a beautiful, magnificent voice. The girl with the foolish way of thinking stood between the two security men, who were down at her with surprised, dazed eyes. Her head was held down, her bangs shadowing her eyes. He watched as her mouth moved slowly.

_ 'I give you my destiny. _

_ 'I'm giving you all of me._

_ 'I want your symphony singing in all that I am.'_

She bit her lip, then raised her head slightly. Her eyes were closed tightly. Her expression was one of pain, a tear managing to slide down.

_ 'At the top of my lungs!_

_ 'I'm giving it back._

_ 'So I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray_

_ 'To be only yours. I pray to be only yours._

_ 'I pray to be only yours. I know now_

_ 'Your my only hope.'_

She opened her eyes, but she was looking at the ground. An eerie silence fell over the room, everyone looking at the girl with starry gazes. Even the people in line for their food had stopped to listen to her. Then, everyone began to cheer, loudly.

Kagome, however, only kept her head down, her shoulders tense. Miroku, unable to shake free of the serene feeling that enveloped him the moment she began singing, simply stared, his mouth parted slightly. She said she hadn't wanted to do the singing portion, quite viciously, actually. Yet she clearly had the voice for it.

Well, whether she liked it or not, if she truly wanted any shot in the pop-show business industry, she was going to be a singer. Idiotic motivation be damned.

**A/n: end of chapter two! The song in this chapter was from one of my favorite chic-flick movies, A Walk To Remember.**

**_Song sung by Mandy Moore: Only Hope_**


End file.
